1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of BLOG and WIKI posting and, more particularly, to a system and method for posting to a BLOG or WIKI using a telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web 2.0 refers to a cooperative Web in which end-users add value by providing content, as opposed to Web systems that unidirectionally provide information from an information provider to an information consumer. In other words, Web 2.0 refers to a readable, writable, and updateable Web. Updated information can be very important for successful Web 2.0 sites, which is especially true for BLOGs, which often have subscribers using Rich Site Summary (RSS) feeds to automatically receive content updates.
To illustrate the importance of information currency, BLOGs are often used to post current sports scores, news reports, and other time sensitive content. People working in media covering sports or breaking news events need to rapidly provide content updates, as the value of these updates diminishes rapidly over time. For major media outfits often having a large infrastructure of dedicated personnel, updating BLOGs can be a matter of allocating personnel to the task. This can be expensive, can induce transcription or interpretation errors, and can also result in noticeable processing delays. Streamlined media outfits, often consisting of single individuals or small groups, can have an even more difficult time updating time-sensitive content, which often depends upon a journalist manually updating a BLOG themselves. This can be problematic for non-technically savvy journalists and for journalists deployed to locations not convenient for Web communications.
That is, currently Web 2.0 users are restricted to using Graphical User Interface (GUI) based editors to create and edit content. For example, BLOG authors enter BLOG content via a BLOG editor accessible via a Web browser. Similarly, WIKI content providers utilize a WIKI editor from a Web browser to create and/or edit WIKI entries. It can often be impractical or highly inconvenient for a journalist on-site to utilize a GUI equipped and network-linked computing device. For example, use of a notebook computer from a sporting event to quickly update a BLOG associated with the sporting event can be problematic. Significant delays in posting sporting event updates, however, can result in sports fans acquiring desired scores from competing journalists. It would be highly advantageous to permit content providers to post BLOG and WIKI entries via a telephony communication channel. No known system or method permits telephone-based postings of BLOG or WIKI content.